


The Assistant

by LEArtemis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/pseuds/LEArtemis
Summary: She struggles with body issues and he's there to make her understand that she can be his one and only.





	1. Old Habits

**_Old Habits_ **

I stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing my every curve, dip, and give. Life had been a bitch to me and I was only twenty-eight. I grabbed at my fleshy stomach and scoffed in disgust. I looked at my meaty thighs and cringed. I turned my hips outwards to glance at my bottom, the only good thing on my body… well, _one_ of the good things on my body. I looked and felt disgusting but I couldn’t stop gnawing at the bagel in my hands. I breathed in deeply and released the gust of wind through my nose. It was now or never, I needed to get dressed if I wanted to make breakfast at my mother’s and make it out of there in time for my interview. I was interviewing for the position of Executive Assistant at a law firm, a very prestigious law firm. I took the last bite out of my bagel and walked to my closet where I had set out my outfit for the day, above the ankle black skinny slacks, a white button down blouse, and a cream short jacket. I smiled at my ensemble, the same one I had worn for my very first day at my PR firm in Spain.

I quickly got dressed and straightened my already straight shoulder-length hair. I applied some mascara and a burgundy stain to my plump lips and made it out of my Harlem apartment. Outside, I hailed a cab to my mother’s apartment in Tremont. It was a quick fifteen-minute ride that I had no problem in making, except of course, when my sister was involved. I could already hear my mother’s nagging and my sister’s bickering about my weight, my age, and the fact that I was still single and nearing _that age_ in where a woman was no longer desirable. I sighed and shook my head as I rested it on the backseat’s headrest. I blinked slowly and took in the sights of the city’s early morning hustle.

New York was nothing like Spain and though, having grown up my entire life in the Bronx, leaving it was no problem. During my college years at NYU, I’d met an exchange student in my same field of study and he had said that there were better opportunities in Spain when it came to publicity, especially if you could dominate with ease the English language. Getting to where I had gotten to had been no walk in the park and I couldn’t wait to be away and truly independent. I’d move to Madrid with a full and completed offer from a major PR firm with a five-year contract that was later extended into two more years.

After having spent the better part of my twenties in a foreign city that later on became home, I began missing the city. The city that had molded and shaped me into the woman that I was now, so I returned with no job offer but with a hefty savings account. I took three months to settle back in and get in the groove of things and though, I was not ready to return to the expeditious environment of a PR firm, I was in need of a job and what better way to ease myself into it than as an assistant of some sorts. No, it wasn’t the same but let’s face it, being a publicist for several major companies and one for a person typically meant ‘making them look good’ and what better way to make someone look good than through his assistant?

“We’re here miss, it’ll be fifteen even,” said the cab driver, interrupting my thoughts.

I reached in my purse and handed him a twenty-dollar bill as I uttered my thanks.

I stepped out of the cab and stared at my mother’s building, the same building for nearly thirty years and she had no plans in moving and/or leaving this wretched place, “Here goes nothing,” I mumbled under my breath.

I made it to the door and punched the combination to unlock the door. Once inside I noticed the renovations made to the building and was mildly impressed. Granted, I had not stepped foot in my childhood home since I left for Madrid. I made my way up to the fifteenth floor and gently knocked on my mother’s door. I heard the faint ‘it’s open’ from the inside and pushed the door open, rolling my eyes as I reminded myself of how things would probably never change around here. Inside of the newly remodeled dwelling the smell of coffee engulfed my nostrils and I smiled, _something familiar, finally!_ I chuckled to myself and placed my purse on the living room chair as I made my way to the kitchen. Everything was new! New cabinetry, new floors, new countertops, new stove, new microwave, and what was that; a dishwasher, in a Puerto Rican’s home? Dead.

My brows rose and nearly reached my forehead at the sight of the foreign contraption in my mother’s kitchen, “Ay, Noa! You’re here, finally,” said my mother standing on her tippy toes to reach my neck, “And, I see you’ve gained some weight too,” she said, grabbing at my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her hands away, “¿Ya vas a empezar, Mami? Jesus, and you complain why I haven’t here since I came back. You always have something to say about my damned weight.”

My mother waved her hand over her shoulder as she continued with breakfast, “Whatever, go get Sara, she said she was getting ready.”

“Pfft,” I said, searching the cupboards for a mug so that I could pour my coffee, “It’s barely seven thirty Ma, she’s probably putting her make-up on.”

“Well,” my mother begun as she turned her head, “she’s making the effort, unlike you.”

Again, I rolled my eyes and felt the threat of a headache quickly approaching. I didn’t respond, it had always been this way. My mother favored my sister because she was everything I was not. She was a ‘womanly height’, thin, and did everything my mother said. I, in the other hand, was an Amazonian of a woman, voluptuous, and challenged my mother in every way that I could.

My father, Lord rest his soul, was my parent and he supported me in everything I did. Even when I decided to go against my mother’s wishes to joint the talent agency and instead went for sports, softball on top of it all.

I heard the clicking of heels and rolled my eyes once more as I maneuvered my way out of the kitchen and to the table, “So, you’re just going to be rude and not say good morning to me or anything?”

I rolled my eyes and smirked, “I was here before you came out, el que llega es el que saluda.”

She chuckled and approached me, kissing me on my cheek, “I thought you had an interview today, is that what you’re wearing?”

I glared at her through my lashes, “Don’t start, I already have enough with Mami commenting on my weight and getting on my nerves because you try and I don’t.”

Sara and I though completely different, always tried to embrace our difference but our mother, could never see that and Sara took advantage of that. She defended and advocated for me where she could but for the most part, she remained quiet, “Ay, pay her no mind. Mami will be that way ‘til the day she dies.”

“I’m listening to the both of you!” Our mother yelled from the kitchen, “So, shut it up si no quieren que le eche tres pasitos to the food.”

Sara and I giggled and fell into chatter, finally catching up after seven years of not seeing each other, “So, tell me, how was Madrid?”

I lit up at the mention of Madrid, “Amazing! I don’t think you’ll like it there. It’s less fast-paced than here but I think you’ll like the dating pool,” I hinted at the men.

“Oooh, tell me about that. Did you manage to meet somebody while you were there?” she gently prodded, knowing well my sister didn’t care about my dating life but my mother did.

“Did Mami put you up to this?”

Sarah rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, “Can’t I have a conversation about men with my big sister?”

“No, because you’ve never cared about my dating life and I know seven years apart didn’t make you start caring, Sara!” I said with a smirk on my lips, leaning forward near her.

She slumped back in the chair, “Fine, Mami did ask me to find out.”

At that our mother came out of the kitchen with two plates of food, “I can’t trust with anything, Sara. Sheesh, you’re such a pushover when it comes to this one,” our mother said as she set our plates in front of us.

I looked down at my plate and noticed what my mother had done. She had offered me less food than my sister purposefully. I had no bread on my plate and had egg whites instead of the whole egg, I had turkey sausage instead of bacon, and I had a serving of yogurt with chia seeds instead of fruit. My sister and I looked each other and nodded, exchanging plates and laughing. I laughed on the outside but on the inside I knew why my mother had done what she had done. It was her way of telling me to control my mouth and get in shape but this had always been my shape. Ever since puberty came knocking on my door, this was my shape.

I was a five foot ten inch woman with hips, thighs, and ass for days. I was a major foodie, thanks to our father’s profession, and because of that, I had the extra pounds to show for it. I wasn’t heavy set by any means but I was a size ten in pants whilst my sister was a perfect size two. I shook my head and ate in silence, fully enjoying the meal in front of me.

Our mother joined us and began chatter with Sara about something at her job. I was too focused on holding back my tears that I didn’t even notice when the women in front of me addressed me for what seemed like third time, “Noa!”

“Huh?”

“Mami asked if the job is at a firm or someplace else?” Sara repeated herself.

“Oh, I’m not working for a PR firm. If I get it, it’ll be a lawyer firm,” I responded, nibbling at some grapes.

“Lawyers?” my mother said in disgust, “What do lawyers know about publicity?”

I rolled my eyes not wanting to get into this argument with my mother, especially not now, “Ma, you do know that my degree allows me to be flexible with what I do, right?”

“Yea, but your father and I didn’t work so hard to put you through college so that you can go be a _secretary_ ,” she mumbled.

I scoffed in disbelief; not believing what my mother was saying, “Are you kidding me, right now?” I was in awe. Sara gave me a pleading look and shielded her face with her long curtain of hair before mouthing ‘please’ towards me. _No, fuck that,_ “ _You_ didn’t do anything to put me through college, Mami. That was all Papi and I, you couldn’t even be bothered to come to a single game of mine.”

“Noa, please,” my sister pleaded again.

“No Sara, please nothing. At first it was why do you want to play a sport where you have to be outside in the sun and get dirty, then it was are you a lesbian because Carmen said that a lot of the girls on the team have girlfriends, and when I got my scholarship it was, really, they’re paying for you to go play for them and you choose public relations as your major?” I glared at my mother who had continued with her breakfast as if the conversation was completely casual, “It’s never good enough for you, is it Mami? I’m never good enough for you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mentioned and averted her eyes from me.

I scoffed and threw my fork down on my plate, “Of course, avoid the conversation altogether, mother. That’s what you’re good at. That and telling me how much I need to lose weight,” I paused momentarily, thinking for a second that comment would catch her attention, it didn’t. I shook my head in disbelief and pushed the chair back, “Fucking unbelievable,” oh, but that did.

“How dare you cuss in my house?” she seethed.

“Oh,” I chuckled sarcastically, “ _that_ you can’t handle but Sara fucking under your roof is completely acceptable?”

My mother and I held gazes, challenging each other through our eyes. I was not backing down, I didn’t do so then as a teenager and I was certainly not doing it now. She gave in first, “Get out.”

I shook my head once more and bit my lip, “With pleasure,” I relented as I stood, walking towards the living room chair and grabbing my purse. I bypassed the women in the dining room table without conceding the decency of eye contact or verbal acknowledgment. I was seething and my morning had been ruined, I wanted nothing else than to leave that apartment where scenarios like the one that had just happened, occurred one too many times for me to actually count and remember but they were there and they had happened, that much I knew.

I stopped at the door momentarily thinking that maybe I had pushed too hard but once I heard that my mother had fallen back into simple chatter like nothing had happened placed everything in perspective and I was gone. I walked down the hallway, punching the down button to the elevator. I stewed in my anger as I waited for the elevator. In my younger years, I cried but it had happened so much that, truly, what was the point of crying right now? Honestly, what was it?

I growled and tapped my foot furiously on the ground, anxiously expecting the arrival of the metal contraption that could have me on ground level and away from everything in a few short seconds. I walked forward and pressed the button repeatedly, growling and cursing at the slowness of it all. I kicked the wall and released a gust of wind through my nose, closing my eyes, and running my fingers through my hair, bunching them at the crown of my head. I needed to calm down, being this angry could be detrimental in my interview process and I was not about to screw up this opportunity just because my mother had managed to get under my skin once more.

As I’m willing my temper down, the bell for the elevator dinged and I watched as the doors slowly opened. I stepped inside the cabin and made it to the ground level. Outside the air felt rather calming. It was a cool embrace that spring awarded and I breathed easily. I closed my eyes and fluttered them open with a smile as I remembered a quote my father used to tell me about spring’s breeze, “… _love is carried on the breeze_ ,” he’d said. As I felt the ends of my hair tickling my cheeks I chuckled to myself and nodded. A breeze, whether it was a spring one, a nippy one, or a wet one always reminded me of my father and that quote; it’s all I felt when I felt the fleeting wind in my hair, _love_.

I walked towards the curb and hailed a cab. I knew it was going to be an almost forty-dollar cab fare but I wanted a quiet ride and I really wasn’t in the mood to take the subway, “392 Park Ave South,” I mumbled to the cab driver.

He nodded and begun the journey to Upper East Side of Manhattan which is where I hoped to have a job soon enough. I sat back again, but this time I couldn’t concentrate on the people on the outside, this time I could only focus on the words that had came out of my mother’s mouth and at the ones my sister could not say. All she could do was beg for me to not open my mouth and not tongue-lash our mother but she’d seen this one too many times and she knew that no matter how much she begged me not to do it, it was nearly impossible for me to control it. I’d learned that me verbally lashing out at my mother would only make her angrier and come after me harder but it also gave me the opportunity to express myself and let her know how her words made me feel.

My father allowed for the altercations to take place but he never allowed for them to go too far, “ _That’s still your mother, Noa_ ,” he’d say. And, in that same breath he would go after my mother for being so insensitive towards me. She would apologize some times and others, her pride was too grand for it to be allowed but that just only proved me that I was getting to her, that she knew I was telling the truth but being such a stubborn woman, that one, she’d die before admitting she was wrong and though I knew, this morning, I’d been wrong for bringing Sara’s business into my pile of shit, I wouldn’t admit it right away to her.

“Henshall & Langan, they’re pricey but the best,” offered the cabby.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noa goes through the interview process meeting her possible future boss and her possible future best friend.

“Alright, ladies… and the two gentlemen in the back,” said the brunette with a smile, “interviews will begin shortly. We’ll be selecting two brand new assistants for our senior partners. And, please know, interviews will go by quick if they’re not impressed so, give it your all and good luck,” she finished, turning on her heel and disappearing through the glass doors.

I took a shuddering breath and sighed, “Are you nervous too?” asked the man besides me.

I turned to look at him. He was incredibly beautiful! Rich cocoa skin, searing stare, powerful jaw, ample chest, and if he stood I had no doubt that he would tower over me, “A little, I must admit. You?”

He chuckled and glanced at the floor, “Oh yea, definitely.”

“Why?” I asked.

“First job out of college, of course I’m nervous!”

I opened my mouth in silent recognition, nodding my head as I crossed my legs, “It’s always nerve-wracking to interview fresh out of college but don’t worry. You always think you do worse than you actually did.”

“Been through a lot of interviews lately,” he asked, turning slightly on his chair.

I shook my head and smiled, “Not really. I had the same job for about seven years and now I’m here.”

“Oh wow,” he said, eyeing my features, “I’m Tristan. Tristan Walsh, it’s a pleasure.”

“Noa, Noa Diaz. No ‘h’ in Noa though,” I mentioned, smiling.

“Noa, no h—got it,” he quipped back.

We fell into silence after introductions were made and one by one, I saw the other ladies and man in the room file out to make their interview. As I glanced around the room, I noticed they were all dressed similarly. Tight body con dresses or skirts, heels, makeup to the nines… women falling into the cliché roll of assistants in male-dominated office. Tristan fidgeted next to me and I smiled as I pondered of my very first time interviewing for a job. Though the interview had just been a formality, since the position had already been offered to me but still, if it hadn’t been for that, I would’ve tanked. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed that it was only Tristan, another female, and myself left in the room.

I saw as the brunette approached the glass doors, “Uh, Noa Diaz,” she read and then looked up.

I smiled and stood, “That’s me,” I said softly.

She eyed me up and down and smiled, “Follow me, you’ll be interviewing with Mr. Langan.”

I nodded, “Anything I should know,” I asked.

She looked up at me and smirked, “Eye contact, he hates when people are not able to hold his gaze.”

I nodded and uttered her thanks. She walked me down the hallway in front of his office and knocked, “Good luck,” she said as she turned around and left.

I heard the faint mumble allowing me to enter the office and I did. I crossed the threshold and tucked my hair behind my ear. I heard as a man cleared his throat and I looked up, stopping in my tracks. The man in front of me sure was a sight, tall, piercing blue eyes, and a smile to die for, “Welcome, and who might you be?”

I faltered for a second and opened and closed my mouth repeatedly. I heard him chuckle and he circled his desk, revealing his full frame, “Please, have a seat.”

I willed my body to move and approached him, extending my arm, “I am so sorry, Noa Diaz.”

“Trevor Langan, Senior partner,” he mentioned as he shook my hand.

I smiled sheepishly towards him, _Jesus this man is so fucking fine_!! I could see his lips moving and then he smiled, revealing his perfectly aligned teeth, “I’m sorry,” I could feel my cheeks get warm with the tint of a blush, “Could you repeat that for me?”

He chuckled and turned, going to sit behind his desk. As he sat, I did also, “Do you have your resume at hand?”

“Oh, yes,” I placed my purse on the floor and reached inside for the folder that held my resume, cover letter, and references as well as a small copy of my PR portfolio. I handed him the folder and crossed my legs, interlacing my fingers at my knees.

He took the folder from my hand and placed it atop his oak desk. He briefly read through my cover letter and nodded his head, moving then to my resume. He picked up the paper and leaned back on his chair, “Hmm, Bobcat,” he mused.

I smirked and looked down, “Violet ‘til the day I die,” I mumbled underneath my breath.

He looked up from the paper and parted his lips. For a moment, I stopped breathing. I couldn’t believe I had said that aloud; let alone, in an interview, in front of a potential employer, _kill me now!_

He bit his bottom lip, _What the fuck is he doing? Why is he looking at me that way?_ I could feel my skin warming up underneath the scrutiny of his gaze but I remembered what the office manager had said, ‘ _eye contact_ ’, so I held his intimidating gaze. His blue eyes shone, it was like they were attempting to communicate something, he attempted to break me it seemed, and me, being as competitive as I was I wasn’t going to let some Harvard grad undermine me. Not in a million years. He smiled again, _Oh, you smug bastard, I can see what you’re trying to do_. I swept my hair over my shoulder and raised my brows, widening my eyes for his pleasure. He nodded and hummed, redirecting his stare to my resume, _Diaz-1 Langan-0_.

“You lived abroad for… seven years?”

“Yes, Sir,” I automatically replied.

“What happened?” he asked, placing the resume down and picking up one of the references.

“I worked at a PR firm, contract—initially—was for five years and it got extended for two more after the firm was _mildly_ threatened by a client,” I chuckled and shook my head.

“ _Mildly_ threatened? Are you allowed to expand on that, Ms. Diaz?” he asked, glancing briefly at me.

“I am,” I answered quickly, “The juniors worked with the senior partners and—”

“I know well how PR firms work, Ms. Diaz just, answer my question,” he said dryly.

_You son of a bitch_ , I cleared my throat and relaxed, “It was my account and we were in the middle of a campaign. They didn’t want anyone else handling it so they threatened to pull the account. My bosses kept me until the campaign was launched and they saw the profit promised and then they let them and me go.”

“Were you offered a settlement?” he deadpanned, shuffling through my references.

“Excuse me?” What game was he trying to play? How dare he asked me something so private and so… bold!

“I’m sorry,” he begun, placing his palms on his desk briefly, “was that too forward?” he smiled smugly, “Were you offered a settlement?”

I opened my mouth and rapidly clamped it shut, “Yes, that _was_ too forward. I don’t see how that is pertinent to this interview.”

“Huh,” he said. He dropped the references in his hands and shifted through the folder, “Is this a copy of your portfolio?”

“It is.”

He eyed the copy of the portfolio and noticed pictures of different prominent families and myself at publicity events, galas, and luncheons. Yes, I worked at a firm but I worked with single members of companies as well as the entirety of it. Publicity had its many branches and in seven short years, I’d managed to explore a vast majority of them, “These are the Beauchamp’s,” he mused, _How do you know the Beauchamp’s?_ “Alright, thank you for your time, Ms. Diaz we’ll be calling you if anything opens up.”

I stood with my purse and waited for him to stand, but he didn’t. I cleared my throat to catch his attention, “Please make sure Jeanine has the correct contact information for you, and have a good day.”

I scoffed and turned around, not believing the balls on this man. Smug asshole didn’t even bother to give me eye contact or dismiss me in a polite manner; he just kept motioning through my folder and ignoring the fact that I was there. As I reached the door, I spoke, “I hope your day is as pleasant as your personality, Langan!”

I heard his audible gasp and the rustling of the papers stopping but I never bothered to look back. I opened the door and walked towards the front. At the front I stopped to leave my information as asked for and then I was in the elevator, riding down to the busy streets of Manhattan. Once outside, the breeze again made itself known and I contemplated on what I had said.

Did I really just allow my anger to cloud my judgment? Again, what was going on with me? I walked to the sidewalk and turned to the building, shaking my head and turning back towards the sidewalk. _You have to make this right!_ I stopped and turned towards the building, reaching its door, _No, he fucking averted your eyes, he was curt… no, go home._ I stopped and sighed turning back towards the sidewalk and just pushed my way away from the building.

It was barely eleven in the morning, so I just walked towards Central Park. I didn’t have to go anywhere; I didn’t have to be anywhere so I just walked. Once at the park, I found a lonely bench and sat with my iced coffee, eyeing the pass-byers, the children with their nannies and their parents, the dog owners, the teenagers that were allowed to leave school for lunch, and the elders in their mid-morning yoga class. Everything had been so perfect just a couple of months ago.

I had a steady job, a steady place, a steady income… everything was steady. I sat and thought about my conversation with my sister this morning, the one where she asked about my dating life. There had been someone I was interested in and we explored it until I found out he was married and had an entire family in another province of Spain. I didn’t want to talk about my failures in love. Nobody does, right? So, why couldn’t people stop asking me about it? I sighed. I sighed and I sighed, something common in my life nowadays.

I sat on that bench until the warmth of the sun could be felt and I knew, it had to be past noon. I glanced at my wristwatch and noted the time, fifteen until two, _wow, three hours in a park bench sipping on watered down coffee_. I stood and decided to walk and grab some lunch at some bar, maybe drown the sorrows from the day in some cocktails. I walked back towards Park Ave, knowing damn well that I was just doing so to exacerbate my incompetency.

A true masochist I was, deliberately getting into my own head for the pleasure and misery of it all. After a twenty-minute walk I stopped at a promising location, Draught 55 a bar that looked very high-end. I entered and sat in at bar stool table towards the back and ordered a turkey burger and strong ale. The waitress commended me on my choice of pairing and went back to put the order in.

As she returned with my ale, someone sat across from me, “Noa, no h?”

I looked up from my glass and there he was, “Tristan, I would ask why you’re here drinking in the middle of the day but, it’s pretty obvious why you’re here.”

He chuckled and smiled, “Bombed the interview?”

“I’d say I did more than bombed it,” I finished, taking a gulp of my beer. I eyed the glass and wiped the foam on my top lip, “This is really good beer,” I offered.

“I know, my boyfriend’s the bartender,” he said with a boyish smile.

“You’re gay? Hmm, never would’ve guessed.”

“I’m not completely out,” he said, taking a sip, “It’s hard, being black and gay. You’d think that in the year we’re living in people would be more accepting but,” he paused, finishing his beer in a big gulp, “most people don’t have a bishop for a father.”

I grimaced at his words, “I’m sorry, Tristan. One should never have to hide their true self because of whatever reason it may be. Have you talked to your parents?”

He signaled my waitress and ordered another beer, “Nope, I don’t think I can. We’re from the South, things there are just… different.”

I nodded, “No, I understand. My best friend is from South Carolina and though I look it, I’m not and still, I faced the stares and the low whispers one Christmas with her parents.”

“I’m sorry you went through that,” he offered, smiling at our waitress, “What are you if you don’t mind my asking?”

I chuckled and leaned back, “Guess,” I challenged, taking a sip from my beer.

He smirked, “Well, your last name is Diaz so that can mean that you’re either half Hispanic or fully,” he stopped in thought and took in my face, “Dominican,” he said.

I guffawed, “Close, Puerto Rican, one hundred percent.”

“Really,” he asked, I nodded, “I never knew you guys came in warmer tones.”

I eyed him impishly, “I like that, ‘warmer tones’. I’m not that dark, Tristan.”

“You’re not but you’re not as light as the Puerto Ricans I know.”

“True, you can thank my father for that,” I said, smiling.

He must’ve seen how my face changed and he reached for my hand that was wrapped around my glass, “Hey, everything ok?”

His dark stare was filled with concern and sincerity, “Yea, yea, thank you. My father passed five years ago, cancer.”

“Oh, Noa…”

I waved him off and took a sip of my drink as the waitress brought my meal, “No worries, he lived a full life and I was just thankful that he got to see me graduate college and actually make a living and be decent human being.”

Tristan nodded and reached to steal a fry out of my plate. I smacked his hand and smirked, lifting the sudden tension that fell upon us. We continued drinking and getting to know each other better. As soon as six o’clock rolled around, the bar took a livelier environment and you could see people from all walks of life entering the bar.

You had you higher executives, with their button downs open and their ties skewed. Your businesswomen with their necks exposed and flirty look in their eyes. Your locals in jeans, looking for a great time, and there were us, the rejects of some type that sat at the bar with their own company. Thankfully, I had Tristan and his boyfriend Jacob behind the bar. We continued ordering drinks and I gradually saw Tristan turn from the straight-laced man he had been for the past couple of hours to a beautiful peacock. He was bubbly and charming and he knew how to steal the attention of a few patrons as well.

As I’m downing my unnumbered beer of the night, my phone chimed, an email from Jeanine White. I sat my beer down, swallowing the amber liquid as my fingers make quick work of my passcode and open the email, ‘ _Ms. Diaz, congratulations! You have been selected for the position of Executive Assistant. Please, come as soon as possible to the office. Attached is the code for the door, we will be here until eleven pm. Please respond to this email if you are not able to make it by today, otherwise, we look forward to seeing you soon._ ’

I nearly choked on air. He had chosen me. Why? After the way I had left his office, why would he choose me? Suddenly, I felt the alcohol hit me. I couldn’t show up half drunk to my new place of work, no, I needed to post-pone this until at least tomorrow. But, what if this was a test? _Fuck! I have to sober up quickly._

“Tristan,” I shook his arm, “Tristan!”

“What?” he slurred.

“Look at your email, now.”

He made quick work as well and fortunately saw the same message I had. His eyes opened and he went to speak but couldn’t. Jacob saw our expressions and Tristan offered his phone. He asked if I had received the same message and I nodded, he reached in front of him and removed our beer glasses and replaced it Perrier water and a small glass of orange juice. We drank the liquids in front of us and we stood, giggling at the other’s unbalance but we were able to make it to Park Ave without stumbling and/or falling. Of course we were still under the influence but we would have not been able to make it without having had that shot of vitamin C. I searched my purse for my mirror and noticed the glossiness of my brown eyes, _fucking great!_ I reapplied my mascara and pinched my cheeks because even through my bronzed complexion, you could see the rosiness of my cheeks. I sprayed my body with my perfume and popped some gum in my mouth and offered the same to Tristan.

Once inside the building we rode up the elevators to what would be our new office. We rung the doorbell and could see the stillness of the inside through the glass doors. From the corner appeared Jeanine, the office manager who circled her desk and pressed the correct button to unlock the door.

She let us in and directed us toward the same room we had been earlier in the day, “Were you both drinking?”

We hid our faces and nodded. She chuckled and shook her head, leaving the room once again. It took roughly ten minutes; ten agonizingly slow minutes for her to return with the senior partners of the firm. They both circled the table we were sat at and took a chair next to each other.

Trevor cleared his throat and my head snapped up, immediately making eye contact with the man in front of me, “Welcome to Henshall & Langan.”


	3. Welcome to Henshall & Langan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Noa in her first day of work at the prestigious law firm. Will it be challenging? Will it be everything that she imagined? Who will be her new boss?

It was Monday and my first day at Henshall & Langan. After the interview on Friday where I thought I had royally screwed up, we were invited back to the firm where we—Tristan and I—were given our key cards, set of keys for around the office, schedules, and all around on board packet with all the proper documentation of policies and procedures to follow around the office. We were given our contracts and they were explained thoroughly and extensively to us. Of course, working in a law firm and having everything explained by lawyers, they were sure to explain even the fine print and I had been most grateful for it, seeing the condition Tristan and I were that night. We left the firm a little after midnight, having gone through everything with scrutiny. We even discussed our salaries, privately, and were given the ok to start on Monday—today.

After my shower, I had straightened my somewhat wavy hair and parted it above my left eye. I decided to go with a skirt, it was my first day at the job and since I had gone somewhat casual for the interview, I needed to wow my new boss whomever that was. I looked at the ensemble atop my sheets: blush pencil skirt, white and blue striped button down blouse, and nude pumps. I dressed myself and eyed myself in the mirror, the same mirror where I had spent majority of my time Friday overly-scrutinizing my body and all its flaws, but after having spent my weekend with my new gay best friend and his partner and having them shower me with all the compliments in the world, awarded me with some new confidence. It’s amazing what a little pick-me-up can do to your confidence and ego. I grabbed my sunglasses, my purse, and my phone and was out my door.

As I walked to the nearest subway station I texted Jeanine, asking her what her favorite coffee was from Starbucks. She replied quickly with her answer and I took the liberty to ask what the senior partners liked to drink from the chain coffee shop. She gave me their orders as well and commended me on my initiative. After thirty minutes, I arrived at the subway station nearest to the firm and made my way to the nearest Starbucks a block away from the firm and made the quick line, _thank God for early mornings_. I had my coffee and those of the partners and office manager in hand.

As I’m arriving at the firm, I ran into Tristan downstairs who was carrying pastries in his hand, “Seems like we had quite the idea this morning,” Tristan mentioned as we hurried our way to avoid the chill of the morning.

“They’re lawyers, I’m sure they need _something_ to keep them from chewing their employees’ heads off,” I quipped.

Tristan shook his head and held the elevator for us. We arrived at the office and scanned our key cards and heard the magnets detach. I walked to Jeanine, “Venti double shot on ice, milady,” I mentioned, handing her the cup.

She groaned, “Thank you!” she inserted the straw and stirred it slightly, “Oh, Tristan, you shouldn’t have, but thank you!” she mentioned as Tristan offered her a pastry.

“Ok, so where are going?” he said, closing the box in his hands.

Jeanine hummed and placed her cup on her desk, “Tristan, you’ll be with Henshall and Noa, you’ll be with Langan,” I rolled my eyes, _of course I’d be stuck with him, he’s probably going to make my life miserable for the comment before leaving_.

We followed her down the hall to the right to Mr. Henshall’s office, “You have brand new desks that were ordered and expedited for delivery so, find time during your busy day and make a list of supplies you’d like and I’ll order them for you,” she explained as we quickly ducked in the office for me to leave his coffee and Tristan his pastry, “The partners get here at eight thirty, snow, rain, or hail; they’re here on time every day. So, it’s good you both decided to show up early. Tristan, this is your desk and computer, you’re allowed to surf the web as you please but of course, nothing inappropriate. Your company email has already been set up all you need to do is make up a new password and you have instructions from Mr. Henshall already in there.”

Tristan nodded and we left him to get settled, “Now, Noa,” she turned to address me as we made our way back to the front and down the hall to desk’s left, “You’re with Langan. At first he may seem like a pompous jerk, but he really is amazing at his job and since you have a little more experience, he’ll be working you a little extra hard,” we arrived at his office and I slipped his African brew and placed it on a coaster at his desk, “The same applies to you, email is set up and you have your instructions from Langan himself. He likes to go with you on what’s on his calendar for the day and any _red_ flagged meetings throughout the week, so go through the shared calendar with scrutiny. Also, I have already pre-ordered for you sticky flags and tabs, as I know how much he likes for his assistant to use those. Any questions?” she finished, glancing at her wristwatch.

I shook my head and smiled, “Alright, good luck!”

I sat and opened the bottom drawer of my desk and placed my bag in there. I rummaged through the drawers and saw basic office supplies as well as a few legal pads. I opened my email and set up the password and opened the email from Langan with his set of instructions. They weren’t entirely that bad and pretty straight to the point. I went over the calendar with scrutiny, as advised by Jeanine—who had been awfully helpful—and wrote down everything that was marked in red for the weekend and paid special attention to the day’s events.

Once I got down with that, I noticed I still had about fifteen minutes to start creating my list of supplies. I wrote down everything I needed, from pens in different colors and their number on the provided office catalog, as well as padding for my back, and desk caddies in rose gold since it was an option.

I walked down the hall and gave Jeanine my list of things, “Wow,” she said, “someone is an over-achiever.”

I tittered, “No, I just know how to make the most of my time.”

“I’ll put these in. It takes a day from the moment I put them in for them to arrive, so by Wednesday morning you should have everything. And, good job on ordering red sharpies, you’ll go through them fast,” she awarded as I headed back to my desk.

As I sat, I heard faint mumbling and indistinct conversation; _they’re here, holy shit._ I quickly fixed my skirt and went to continue to set up my desktop with my preferred preferences when I heard the soft padding of shoes approach the area I was in, “Good morning,” he awarded.

I looked up and he had his buried in his phone. I rolled my eyes and stood, “Good morning,” I replied.

At the sound of my voice, he looked up, “What are _you_ doing here?”

I furrowed my brow, “Jeanine said I had been assigned to you.”

He scoffed and rubbed his brow, taking a few steps back to yell down the hallway, “Henshall, you’re a bastard!”

“ _Tell me something I don’t know!_ ”

He smirked and entered his office, “Follow me,” he said, “Ooh, coffee. Remind me to thank Jeanine later for this.”

“Actually, Mr. Langan, I brought coffee this morning, but you’re right, it was Jeanine who told me what to get,” I mentioned.

He nodded and smiled as he sat, “What do we have?”

I sat across from him and crossed my legs as I tucked my hair behind my ears, “You have an appointment at ten fifteen with a Gregory Julius, lunch with mom and dad, a meeting with Henshall at one forty-five, and there’s a reminder for three thirty—oh, that’s for me, never mind that,” I bit my lip as I eyed what I had written, “Oh, you have late court today; motions hearing downtown at five. For the week, you’ll be out of the office for most of the day on Thursday and Friday—People v. Caraballo—as well as Monday through Wednesday of the following week if the jury decides to stonewall the verdict. Also, on Wednesday, your entire afternoon has been blocked off for a meeting with the head of the Heister Corporation,” I finished, looking up from my notes.

He had a smirk on his face and his blue eyes were boring my soul, “That was really good. I see you know how to take direction,” he paused and sat up straight, “The appointment with Gregory, is it here or at his firm?”

_Damnit, think Noa, think. Ten fifteen with Gregory Julius at 90 Park Ave_ , “His,” I answered.

He glanced at me and blinked slowly, “What’s going on at three thirty?”

I smiled, “It’s a reminder to send flowers to a Alexandra Cabot, something specific you’d like to me to have written on the card, sir?”

He nodded, “Thinking of you and your father this week. Remembering.”

Those words struck me, who knew Trevor Langan could be such a softy? I knew this must’ve been the anniversary of a death and a loved one for this Alexandra Cabot, “Type of flower?”

He smiled, “Claire loved calla lilies, but I’m not sure if they are in season or not.”

“They are,” I answered with a smile, “Early spring to summer.”

He hummed and glanced at his computer, “Oh, could you make reservations anywhere for lunch with my parents and send me the information through the chat. Also, let me explain the phone numbers to you since this was such an altercation with my previous assistant,” he breathed out, “If you’d like to reach me, our direct line is two. You _do_ know how to transfer calls?” I nodded, “No one, and I truly mean no one is to have this line number. That’s for office staff members and the few people that I have given it to, otherwise your phone will be the one ringing. Understood?”

I nodded, “Is there anyone that the answer is always ‘no’ when they request to see you or talk to you?”

He shook his head and smiled, “Clever of you to ask beforehand,” he looked at me and let his stare wander, _was he checking me out?_ “Yes, Katarina Velva. If she calls, make something up and then come tell me. If she shows up, Jeanine will call you and let you know.”

I nodded and bit my lip, “Is there anything else you’d like for me to do?”

He sat in thought for a second, “Actually, yes,” he turned on his chair and reached for a box on the floor, “These are files of current cases that I am working. They go from White Collar to SVU crimes, could you separate them and put them in order of intake? That way they’re easier to navigate and bring them in when you’re done and placed them on that cart over there,” he pointed to a roller caddy.

I stood and walked to the caddy and rolled it out with me, shooting a smile to the man behind the desk. I was not about to haul that heavy ass box out with heels on. No, if the caddy had wheels, I was going to put them to use. I sat at my desk and got to work. Firstly, going about the lunch reservation. Most of the restaurants should have been open by now so I got busy and begun calling. I remembered a good friend from the softball had just started working at a restaurant as head chef and I gave her a call. I told her it was for my boss and his parents and she immediately found a table for twelve fifteen in the afternoon. I expressed my gratitude and promptly sent Langan the information for the restaurant.

Once I saw he had read the message, I closed the chat window and went to call a couple of flower shops but was interrupted with a call from him, “Yes?”

“ _How did you manage a last minute reservation for Bluebird? They have a two-week in advance type of policy._ ”

I chuckled, “I cannot tell you my ways, just know I can be very persuasive when I need to.”

He sighed and I could almost hear him smile, “ _Maybe having you as my assistant is not going to be all that bad after all._ ”

He hung up shortly after his words and I just shrugged the comment off and continued with my tasks. I had everything set and begun working on the task at hand, filing and placing everything by intake. I was so involved in what I was doing that I barely noticed the time until he walked out at ten in the morning.

He looked rather surprised that I was going through the box in a steady pace, “I’ll be out until roughly one thirty, if any calls come in, take a message and have them ready for me upon my return, thank you.”

I nodded and never said anything else. I noticed he hadn’t addressed me by my name and I knew he knew my name. I don’t think anyone could forget it, not after the way we parted. I stood for a quick moment, just to stretch my legs and walked to the front desk where Jeanine was. We spoke for roughly ten minutes, it was a slow day at the office and according to her that was a blessing in disguise. I returned to my desk but not before stopping by the common break room and helping myself to some fruit left for the office to enjoy from.

Back at my desk the phone rung for the first time since I had gotten there, by the third ring I answered, “Henshall & Langan, Trevor Langan’s line. This is Noa.”

“ _Hello_ , **_Noa_** ,” the voice on the other smugly said.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“ _I want to speak to Trevor, where is he?_ ” the voice inquired.

“May I ask who is calling?” I said, biting my lip.

“ _This is Katarina, he knows who I am._ ”

_Ah, the ex-girlfriend_ , “Unfortunately, Mr. Langan is out of the office today. Would you like to leave a message?”

She growled on the opposite side, “ _Tell him to call me back or else._ ” The call went dead. I made sure I took that message and had it ready for him when he returned.

By the time noon rolled around, I had already finished with the task that he had asked for and was looking for something to do. I left the office to go eat lunch nearby and returned an hour after. Upon my return, Trevor was already back and his parents were there with him. I walked back to my desk, pushing my sunglasses to have them sit at the crown of my head.

As I’m making it back to my desk, the phone rings, “Henshall & Langan, Trevor Langan’s line. This is Noa,” I politely say.

“ _Hello, Ms. Diaz?_ ”

“Yes, this is she.”

“ _This is Tony from the Flowers and more, just wanted to let you know that the calla lilies you requested were injured on the way here from our supplier. We’ll gladly refund the order_ ,” he explained.

I rubbed my temples, “I don’t want a refund, I want the flowers to be delivered. It’s too late to place an order and have them delivered by the same time with another shop.”

“ _I am sorry—_ ”

“I don’t want to hear that!” I cut him off, “Do you have fresh Easter lilies?”

“ _Yes, we do actually. Would you like those?_ ”

“No, I would the callas like agreed on, but the Easter lilies will do just fine. Now, should I expect the refund immediately or do I have to wait several days for them?”

The man on the other side of the line stammered, “ _Three to five days, and I truly apologize for any inconvenience._ ”

“Mhmm, have a good day,” I hung up and growled when I heard a faint chuckle. I turned and there was Trevor, standing with his mother and father, “Trev—Mr. Langan, I am so sorry,” I said looking at the ground.

“Mother, Father, meet Noa Diaz, my new assistant,” he said to his parents, “Everything all right with the order of the flowers?”

I sighed and smiled sheepishly, “It’s a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Langan. Actually, no; the supplier ‘injured’ the callas, but it’s too late now to call another florist and have them deliver the callas so I told him to change them to Easter lilies,  _and_ got a refund as well.”

“Easter lilies?” Mrs. Langan asked with a raised brow.

I nodded, “They represent elegance, beauty, spirituality, hope, and life. Churches, during Easter time grace the altar with this flower to commemorate the resurrection of Jesus Christ,” I said, glancing at the ground, noting my rambling.

“Sounds to me like you just describe the effervescent Claire Cabot,” Mr. Langan chimed, “She sure is missed, and that flower you sent to her daughter describes her mother down to the dot.”

“T—Thank you, Mr. Langan,” I said, biting my lip in nervousness.

“Any messages?” Trevor asked.

I snapped my head up, “Yes, uh,” I stopped and looked at him, attempting to convey emotion through my eyes, “only one.”

“What did she want _now_?” he said, stepping from behind his parents.

“Just to call is all she said before _rudely_ hanging up,” I sighed, “Oh, and the caddy is in your office with the files.”

“You’re done?” he said, surprised at my efficiency.

“Yea?”

He looked behind at his parents and his mother smirked, “Never underestimate the power of a woman, Trevor. How many times must I tell you this?” Trevor smiled and glanced at me, “I like you, dear. Keep rendering my son speechless and I’ll have to convince him to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Poughkeepsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Noa three months after having started working for the ever smug defense attorney, Trevor Langan. Join her in the journey where she discovers that she might have feelings for her boss.

**Three months later**

Working at Henshall & Langan had proven to be quite exhausting. When I wasn’t busting my ass for Trevor, I was out running errands with or for him, and I had been recruited to help out Tristan with Henshall’s messes as well. Overall, it really wasn’t bad. I was used to the workload and the expeditious pace, but I missed those quiet moments I sneaked during lunch and on the weekends. If I wasn’t careful, you could catch me sending Trevor reminders or answering his calls and text messages about what ever it was he needed help with. Usually they were at a decent time and hour, but you had those moments where I think he forgot he was the only up at such ungodly hour and would call me and wake me from slumber. He would apologize profusely, but I was already aroused from sleep and wouldn’t be able to reconcile with it unless I knew he was fine and _really_ didn’t need help with whatever it was he was investigating.

Another Monday at home saw me getting ready for work: multicolor vertical stripes skinny trousers, white button down blouse, and red pumps. I was feeling bold after having a horrible weekend of no sleep, thanks to Trevor’s obnoxious phone calls asking questions that I never quite understood. I finally gave up and just stayed up with him through Skype and we were able to work like that.

I was getting ready to leave my apartment when my phone rang, “Good morning, Trevor.”

“ _Noa, good morning._ ”

“What can I do for you?” I asked.

I could feel him smiling on the other side of the line, “ _I am needed in Poughkeepsie for a case and I don’t think I can survive the day without my trusty assistant._ ”

I chuckled, “What are you saying, Trevor? There’s stuff to do at the office, I can’t be on Skype the entire day,” I said, tittering at my own words as I grabbed my sunglasses.

“ _I know, that’s why I’m parked in front of your unit building. I’m pulling you for the day and instructed Jeanine to put the office phone on forward to your cellphone._ ”

“Trevor…”

“ _Listen, we’ll be back by lunchtime because I’m meeting my parents for our monthly lunch in the city. Which, by the way, I need you to make a reservation for us four, and we’ll drive back to Poughkeepsie afterwards and I’ll have you in your home before midnight. I promise,_ ” he mentioned.

“You drive a tough bargain, but fine. It’s not like I have a choice anyways, you’re outside my home!” I chuckled grabbing my keys and exiting, “I want coffee, it’s the least you could do.”

He chuckled and hung up once he saw me exit my building. I opened his car door and slid in, “I still can’t believe you just popped up in front of my home without telling me. I knew it was a mistake letting you drive me here last week.”

“I was not going to let you get in the subway at one in the morning, Noa,” he said glancing at me, “And, if we’re talking about believing, I still can’t believe you live in Harlem.”

“What’s so wrong with Harlem, _Langan_?” I challenged.

He eyed me curiously with a smirk on his lips, “That’s what I thought!” I said chuckling.

“Here,” he mentioned, handing me a cup of coffee, “Vanilla latte, no foam, with cinnamon?”

I took of sip of the burning liquid and hummed, “Aww, you remembered!” I said, pouting my lip.

He guffawed and shook his head, “My tablet is on the back seat, I have the office calendar linked. What do we have?”

That was his line. That had been his line since that first Monday, three months ago. Now, it just seemed like familiar territory, “Meeting with Lowell, Simmons, & Crenshaw that is going to last all morning; lunch with mom and dad; motions hearing in Poughkeepsie; and miscellaneous with LSC,” I paused and eyed the calendar, looking for any reds and only saw one for the weekend, “Oh, office pool party on Saturday that I am happy to say I will _not_ be attending, but you are.”

“You’re not going? Why?” he asked.

“I don’t want to. I would like to enjoy my weekend boss and work free since I couldn’t do that this weekend, I wonder why?” I mentioned playfully.

Trevor shook his head, “I’m sorry, I just needed help and I didn’t know whom else to call and it was important.”

“I know, I’m just teasing,” I responded as I crossed my legs in the bucket seat of Trevor’s plush SUV.

“You have to go, it’s mandatory,” he mentioned, eyeing the road.

“Nowhere in that email does it say that it’s mandatory for _anyone_ to attend.”

“Oh, you can count on another email saying that presence is required from the partners since we will have several prominent clients hosting and participating in the event,” he said as he looked at me.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that, right?”

He shrugged and offered a boyish smile. We fell into somewhat of a comfortable silence before he spoke again, “So, Noa, do you have any siblings?”

I chuckled, “What are you doing?” I asked, playing with the tab of my coffee cup.

“I’m making conversation, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Yea, you’re asking _personal_ questions. I’m sure we can engage in conversation without having to go into personal inquiries,” I responded.

“You know everything personal about me, it’s only fair I know what I’m facing,” he said, turning his head to give me eye contact.

“I’m your assistant, I’m _supposed_ to know everything personal about you,” I countered, grinning. He remained quiet and bit his lip, not backing down, _smug son of a bitch_ , “Fine, yes, I have one younger sister. Her name is Sara, no h.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, “Noa no h, Sara no h; what is with your parents and the omission of the consonant?”

“Well, in Spanish, the h is silent, almost non-existent so they just omitted it. Why have it there when it serves no purpose at all?”

“Why a boy’s name to you but a girl’s one to your sister? I mean, traditionally,” he asked.

“Actually,” I said, turning in my seat, “Noa was one of the five daughters of Zelophehad. It’s a biblical name; she also fought along her sisters for women’s right when there were no male heirs. My name’s meaning is ‘motion to consecrate God’.”

He smirked and turned his head to eye me impishly. He always did this, stare me down when he was intrigued or felt he was losing the upper hand, “That’s what ‘Noa’ means?”

“Well, Noa Elisa is my name.”

“And your sister?”

“Wife of Abraham, mother of Isaac; also a biblical name. As you can tell, I grew up in a religious home,” I offered.

“That’s good or did you not like that?” he asked cautiously.

“Oh, no, no; I never mind it. I loved going to church on Sundays, though some of my teachings have gone out the window, but I still try and go on Sundays to church. What about you?”

“What about me?” he asked.

“Siblings? Church?” I offered, motioning with my hands.

“Well, you’ve met my brother Thomas and he has a twin sister, Tilly. She’s the oldest out of us three,” he said smiling, “And church was followed on the ‘popular’ days like Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Good Friday service.”

“What’s up with your parents and the letter t?” I smirked, redirecting the question back to him.

“Ha! That was my mother’s doing. She wanted to keep TL as the initials for her children; just like her husband’s.”

“Oh,” I said, placing my hand over my chest, “That’s romantic, but I won’t ever do that to my children.”

“Neither will I,” he offered, tittering.

We fell in silence once again and before we knew it, we were in Poughkeepsie. The day had proven quite extensive and exhausting and we weren’t even finished with the day. We were only halfway through and still had more to do. At Lowell, Simmons & Crenshaw I had been present throughout the entire meeting. Taking notes, assisting in research, and generally _assisting_ Trevor. Apparently, they were defending a wealthy known member of the community in Poughkeepsie and they needed to find out everything and how to best plan the defense without tarnishing too much the reputation of their client.

We left for lunch and let known that wouldn’t be back until almost two in the afternoon where they had still a little bit of leeway to plan for their motions hearing. I offered to drive back to the city since I knew he was probably tired. He acquiesced and I even told him to take a nap and that I would wake him once we had arrived at the city.

“Trev,” I said, shaking him slightly, “Trev,” I said a little louder and forcefully but that didn’t seem to work either. I huffed and turned off the SUV and walked to his side, I thought of ways of waking up the large man on the passenger side and the only thing that came to mind was the way my father would wake my sister and I. I rolled my eyes and mentally chided myself for even considering such a sweet and personal approach, but nothing else had worked so I decided to give it a go. I ran my fingers through his hair and noted how soft it was, even for a man, and he stirred slightly. I rested my hand on his forehead and with my thumb rubbed between his brows, “Hey, sleepyhead. We’re here.”

It worked! Holy shit, it worked. He fluttered his eyes open and his sleepy eyes bore a hole straight to my chest, _keep it in your pants Diaz, he’s your fucking boss for Christ’s sake_ , “How long have I been asleep?” he husked.

A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes. Opening them, I saw him smirk, “The entire car ride and five minutes on top of that.”

He smiled sweetly and rested his head back on the headrest, “I’m sorry, my mother used to wake me with an ice cube.”

“Well, I’ll remember that next time I need to wake you up.”

We both chuckled and I noticed that my hand was still on his face, “I like your approach better though, Noa.”

I retrieved my hand and faltered, “Uh, we should get going. Y—Your parents are waiting.”

He nodded and pulled the backrest forward, unbuckling his self and exiting the car. We made it to the restaurant and saw that the Langan’s were seated on the outside patio. It was a beautiful day out, so why not make the most of it? We got seated and we placed our drink order once the waiter saw the party was completed.

Senior noted that I had the keys of the SUV, “Trevor Elijah Langan III, did you make her drive?” he grumbled.

“What?” Trevor said, still in his sleepy stupor, “No, Dad,” he huffed, looking at me. I shrugged and winked at him, taking a sip of my water, hiding my smile, “She offered and it’s a good thing she did, apparently I slept the entire way here.”

“How did you get him to wake up?” Mrs. Langan asked.

“I used my father’s approach on waking my sister and I up when we were younger. It worked,” I said, motioning to Trevor.

“Well, your father is a saint if his trick worked on this log,” Senior added.

I smiled, “I like to think that he was one.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear,” Mrs. Langan, mentioned.

I waved her off, “It’s ok, thank you. He lived fully and well.”

“Well enough of that, I’m starving,” Trevor said, redirecting the conversation away from me. I mouthed my thanks and he returned my wink and smiled. We placed and received our orders and began eating.

“So, Trevor, lately the places you have been picking for lunch are such a great hit that I have brought the girls back several times already,” Mrs. Langan said, nibbling at her food.

“Oh, you can thank Noa. I don’t make these reservations, Mother. You’d think I would, but I don’t,” he admitted.

“Well Noa, since my son here doesn’t love his mother, thank you.”

“Oh, Mrs. Langan, it’s a pleasure. I’m a foodie; it’s a trait my father and I shared. There’s a lot more where this came from,” I said.

“Please, call me Georgina, or Gigi,” the woman politely offered.

I nodded and looked at Trevor who had a smug look on his face, “What’s that face for, Langan,” I said, temporarily forgetting where I was. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, “I am so sorry, I forgot where and with whom I was. I’m sorry,” I pleaded, feeling my cheeks grow red.

“Nonsense,” Senior begun, “I think you’re the only assistant of Trevor’s that has given him a run for his money. You know,” he said, pausing his eating, “every time we catch up or he visits home or calls, he has a lot to say about you.”

“Does he now?” it was my turn to eye Trevor smugly.

“Oh, yes,” Senior said, “I believe it was two days ago he visited home saying you gave him a headache.”

I opened my mouth and laughed, “Did you tell them why?”

Trevor shook his head and averted his eyes, “No, they don’t need to know the details. They just need to know that my assistant makes me want to pull my hairs out.”

“Well, I’m telling them,” I paused to see if he objected but he just smirked, “We had downtime at work between one of his meetings and he called me in to help him with a crossword puzzle and the hint read ‘adjective, well-shaped buttocks’ and he had, I believe were the letters y, g, and the last a of the word. So I told him the answer was callipygian and he threw a fit because ‘that is not a word, Noa; if you’re not going to help me say that instead.’”

Trevor shook his head and looked at me through his lashes, smirking as he chewed, “It sounded ridiculous at the time.”

“Was she right?” Gigi asked.

Trevor remained silent, “Well was she?” Senior asked.

“She was,” Trevor said softly, barely audible.

“What?” his mother asked.

He huffed and stopped eating, “She was.”

The table erupted in laughter, “That’s what he gets for being a Neanderthal,” I responded.

“That right there,” he said, pointing at me with the fork, “That’s what started the headache. If she would’ve taken her win humbly, I wouldn’t have had a headache for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, like you take your wins in court humbly, Trevor, please,” I said, taking a sip of my water.

He scoffed playfully, smiling, “You have no idea what I do after court, _Noa_.”

I nodded and placed my glass on the table, “You’re right, I don’t, but I do know what you do before. You gloat and feed your ego for two days straight when you know you have a win in your hands. And, don’t even try to deny it just because your parents are here. I know how competitive you are.”

“Well,” he said, laughing, “I get to gloat! I’m the lawyer.”

I laughed heartily, tucking my hair behind my ear, “And, I’m the smarter one, so I get to gloat too. I expanded your vocabulary, Counselor. You’re welcome,” I finished, smiling at him.

He shook his head and continued eating, “They’re bickering like an old married couple, Gigi,” Senior said, eyeing his son.

My cheeks turned redder and I stared at my lap, “And, now they’re hiding their faces like guilty teenagers,” she said, clasping her hands and tittering, “Get a room you two!”

I bit my lip and smiled, _oh trust me Gigi, I want nothing more than to have your son on his back while I ride his m—_

“Mother!” Trevor said.

“Oh, dear, have I made you uncomfortable?” she asked.

“No, no Gigi, you’re ok. Don’t listen to the big oaf over there, I’ll be fine,” I said smiling.

“Oaf?” he asked with a smile.

“Look it up, Counselor,” I replied smugly.

“I know what it means, Noa,” he smiled, melting to me to my core.

_Jesus, stop. What is happening? Where is this all coming from? I cannot like Trevor Langan; he’s my boss for heaven’s sake. My BOSS!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a part two.


	5. Poughkeepsie, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Noa and Trevor on their journey back from the city. We see a different side to both Trevor and Noa, and what is happening to Noa's heart?

“That was fun,” he finally said on our way back up to Poughkeepsie.

“Lunch?” I asked, temporarily distracted by the incoming messages on my phone.

He nodded, “What’s got you distracted?”

I sighed, leaning back on my seat, “My sister.”

“What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, concern in his voice.

I answered one more message and noticed he had been exchanging his focus from the road to me, and back again, “She’s asking for money for a new dress and a pair of shoes.”

“Does she work?”

I scoffed, “When she can keep a job! When it’s not ‘my boss gets on my nerves’ is ‘it was too far’.  It’s always something with her.”

“Why does she need this new dress and pair of shoes then?”

“Apparently, some hotshot from Wall St. asked her on a date and she has nothing to wear, which I know is bullshit, I’ve seen her closet,” I chuckled dryly.

He smiled, “How does she,” he paused, looking at me, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude or be overly nosy, but how does she pay rent?”

“Oh, she doesn’t. She lives at home with our mother.”

Trevor nodded slowly, his mouth shaped in a silent o. He shook his head and went to speak, but was stopped when my phone rung. Not paying attention, I answered, “Henshall & Langan, Trevor Langan’s line. This is Noa.”

“ _I thought I called your cellphone, do you not have my number saved?_ ” my sister’s voice came through the other side.

I glanced at Trevor and smiled sheepishly, “Sara, I’m with my boss right now. I don’t have time for this. I already told you, I’m not giving you any money so use something in your closet y no me jodas más, por favor.”

“ _So now you’re miss big stuff, huh? Too great to lend your sister money_ ,” she mentioned.

I scoffed and rubbed my brow, “I don’t hear from you in three months, and the only reason you reach out is for money? What do you think?”

“ _You’re the one that aired my business to Mami, not the other way around. Además, I’ll give it back, you know I’m good for it._ ”

“Are you good for it? You’ve had how many jobs since I moved back six months ago, so miss me with that bullshit,” I chided.

“ _Excuse the fuck out of me, Noa. Just because I don’t have a job as good as yours does not mean I don’t have one. How do you think I met this man?_ ”

“I don’t want to nor do I care how you met this man. Sara, I’m serious, I’m with my boss in the car, my answer will not change.”

“ _Oh, are you fucking your boss and that’s why you can’t be seen or spoken to?_ ” she replied smugly.

I gasped audibly, “Fuck you, Sara. And, you can run and tell that,” I growled and hung up.

I could feel the tears collect in my eyes, but I was not about to break down in front of Trevor, not today and not at this moment, “Noa,” he tried.

“Can you pullover here, please? I need to use the restroom,” I asked, hearing the weakness in my voice.

He did as asked and I ran inside once I felt the car had fully stopped. The diner we pulled up in had gender-neutral restrooms and I picked one and ran inside, not bothering to lock the door. I broke down. I broke down, in a disgusting restroom floor. My body had slumped down a wall and I was kneeling with my head buried in my lap. I just couldn’t understand why my family had to be this way. If my father were to be alive he would’ve never allowed this, but then again, I needed to stop running from my family. They were the only things in my life that I had left, the only things that kept me in connection with my father. My sister was half of him just as much as I was and I needed to stop running from that. As the oldest, I needed to face it head on, but I couldn’t. I didn’t have the strength or will power to do so and that just brought on the fresh tears.

I didn’t even hear the door open, but I felt strong arms surrounding my body and flushing me close. It was Trevor. I’d recognize the smell of his cologne anywhere. I’d smelled it for the past three months straight and I knew it anywhere. He held me to his chest and the act alone made me sob harder.

I sobbed against his chest and heaved and kept repeating the word ‘why’ over and over again, “Shh, you’re going to be ok, Noa. You’re stronger than this.”

I couldn’t take it any longer, I buried my face in his chest, “I try to be good a daughter and sister but,” my sobs choked the words out of me and he held me tighter.

“We don’t get to choose our given family, but we do get to choose when to cut them off if they get to be too toxic,” he mused softly, “You’re a beautiful soul and they don’t get to take that away from you, Noa.”

His words hit me like a freight train and I held him tighter, like a lifeline from whatever had been happening in this world prior to this moment and my sanity. I tried to speak, but I couldn’t. I felt his lips on my forehead and my hair; _his lips are so soft, except for the scruffiness of his beard_. He rocked me gently and that seemed to calm me down. I pulled back, trying to get away from the man that was soothing me and felt the powerful grip he had on me.

I sniffled and rested my head against his chest, “I can get up now,” I said softly, like a broken bird.

He stood us up and only then he let me go, “Are you ok?” he asked, bending his knees to catch my eyes.

I noticed that I had lost a contact lens, “I will be once I can see again,” I giggled.

He furrowed his brow and realization hit him, “Oh, shit,” he said, looking at the ground, “Do you need help finding it?”

“Even if we do, I’m not putting that back in my eye. I have my glasses with me, it’s fine,” I said, wiping my face, “Could you give me a few minutes? I’ll be out soon, I promise.”

He smiled bashfully, “Ok, I’ll be outside.”

He left the restroom and I turned to look in the mirror. My eyes were already red and puffy and I sighed. I approached the sink and took my remaining contact out and washed my face, ridding it of any makeup as well as any streaks of dried up tears. I dried my face with a paper towel and exited the diner. The sun blinded me and as I shielded my eyes I saw Trevor, in all his heavenly sight, leaning against his SUV with a cup of something in his hands.

I walked towards him, “Thank you, Trevor, for what you did back in there.”

He smiled at me and offered me the cup, “Cranberry juice, I’ve seen you drink it after lunch at the office.”

I smiled and thanked him as we got in the SUV. I pulled out my makeup bag from my purse and reapplied my powder as well as some mascara and searched for my glasses case. I pulled my glasses out and placed them on my face, blinking slowly at my reflection on the visor mirror.

I looked at Trevor and smiled, “You look so young with your glasses on,” he offered.

“So, you’re saying I’m old without them?”

“You know I didn’t say that,” he responded.

“But you implied it,” I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, “I thought I was the lawyer here,” he glanced at me.

I shrugged and sipped my juice. Trevor had been a complete gentleman to me in that restroom. He didn’t had to do what he did back there and still, I was more than comfortable in his arms and in breaking down in front of him; him out of all people, my boss. I shook my head and smiled at my silly thoughts, the ones that kept popping in my head about being in his arms and how it felt when he kissed my forehead.

A gesture so grand and pure, yet so intimate and comforting, “Noa,” he said.

“Huh?”

“I asked, what’s got you smiling like a lunatic?”

 _Busted_ , “Oh, nothing. Something funny Tristan said,” I saw him open his mouth to ask the next question, “And, no, I won’t share it. It’s a private joke.”

He raised one of his hands and nodded and we continued our ride in silence. Back in Poughkeepsie, the meeting continued. With the help of the firm’s assistants, we powered through and typed several motions for the attorneys whilst they dictated what we were typing. Trevor and I pushed through them quickly, having done so a million times.

Our energy had shifted since our altercation in the restroom. I was noticing things that I hadn’t noticed on him before. Like when he’d smiled, his jaw would seem more prominent, and his eyes became more expressive and blue. I noticed the subtleties, like the way he would furrow his brow and bring his hand to his mouth. For whatever reason it was, I couldn’t stop staring at Trevor Elijah Langan.

Was I—was I _falling_ for my boss? I sat up straight at the realization, _No, maybe it’s just my hormonal state. He did just comfort me while I was crying, in a dirty ass restroom at that._ I huffed and shook my head and he turned to face me. He stared at me and smiled, biting his lip, and winking at me. _Oh, fuck me, Trevor!_ Why did he have to do that? And, the most horrendous part, he knew he was doing it too and what it was making me feel!

I had enough. I excused myself and stood, walking out of the conference room we were convened at and I made my way to the restroom. I began pacing the area of the restroom thinking to myself that Trevor knew what he was doing because he could. He could have any woman he liked and I was not in that pool.

I’d seen the type of women he dated, especially Katarina Velva. I found out later that she was a model who was obsessed with Trevor after having been dating for a brief couple of months. Trevor noticed she was shallow and conceited and had ended the relationship before it got further. Three months ago, when I started, I had not seen my feelings for this man get the way they were at the moment.

He was a smug son of a bitch, a handsome smug son of a bitch, _oh God, what is happening?_ I couldn’t allow my feelings to get deeper than this, Trevor liked skinny, perfect women and I was not skinny nor perfect.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before stepping out of the restroom, nearly colliding with the person in front of me, “Oh, I’m so sorry,” I begun apologizing.

He chuckled, “Where are you going in such a hurry, Noa?” Trevor asked.

 _Great, just what I needed, more bodily contact_ , “Uh, back to the conference room where I thought you were.”

“No, we’re leaving for court,” he said, fixing his suit, “Do you want to come or you could stay here and wander around. I don’t know, but whatever you decide, I have to come back here anyways, so I’ll give you a call. You can keep my SUV, we’re taking Lowell’s car to court and you have the firm’s expenses card so don’t be afraid to use it.”

I smiled at him and nodded, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” he said, the endearment escaping his lips before he had a chance of stopping it, but _did_ he want to stop it?

I smiled bashfully and looked at the ground, “Hey,” he said, picking up my head with his fingers around my chin, “don’t do that. You’re the only one that’s not afraid to hold my gaze.”

“Oh,” I scoffed, “I bet you say that to all the girls, Trevor.”

“Only the ones I really, _really_ like,” he said, smiling and walking past me.

I stood there for a couple of more seconds, attempting to fathom all the thoughts that were going through my head.

Was he really flirting? Did he mean to flirt? What the hell was that, ‘you’re welcome, beautiful’?

Ugh, Trevor Langan was bound to be the death of me and I hated every moment of it. This couldn’t be happening, not here and certainly not now. I sighed and walked back to the room, where my purse was, looping it through my arm and leaving the office. I made it in the SUV and sat in it whilst I blasted the air conditioning. I googled some spots in Poughkeepsie to go explore and made my way to them.

The only pick-me-up I knew when I was feeling this shitty was shopping so that’s exactly what I did. Of course, not on the company’s dime but I visited local shops and made purchases to adorn my apartment as well as several gifts to bring back to the city as souvenirs. I stopped at a local ice cream shop and walked alongside a park and enjoyed the greenery Poughkeepsie had to offer.

I decided to sit on a park bench and take in my surroundings. It was calm, the summer breeze felt amazing, and the shade the trees provided made the afternoon seem tender. The children were running around with their parents, no nannies in sight, and the parents seemed to engage with their children instead of being too focused on their phones or on something other than the children. It seemed like life in Poughkeepsie was so similar to the one in the city but so different at the same time. It was a beautiful town to have and raise children in, _stop thinking like that Noa, he’s your boss_ , said the voice that often put me down in my head.

_Yea, the same boss that flirted with you not so long ago and the same one that comforted you in the diner on your way up here; give yourself a chance, Noa._

I smiled and allowed my thoughts to go there, where I had been so adamantly been forcing them to stay away from. I imagined Trevor and I, married with children. This particular thought involved a toddler and a swollen belly, _of course he’s fertile, Jesus_ , and we were at a park, much like this one and I was sitting underneath a tree as our tanned, blue-eyed son enjoyed chasing his father. I smiled at the thought and continued to eat my ice cream and reveled in what could be.

_“Mama, look!” yelled my son._

_“I’m looking, baby love, I’m looking,” I responded._

_I saw Trevor whisper something in our son’s ear and I watched as the smile on the boy grew. He came running towards me, in his arms the water gun that he’d been spraying his father with and I knew what was to happen. I shook my head and braced myself for my fate. I felt it on my neck and then on my belly, “Mama, got you,” said the boy in a fit of laughter._

_I chuckled, “You did get me! Was this Daddy’s idea?”_

_The boy nodded and walked towards me, placing a kiss to my swollen belly, “Daddy said baby hot.”_

_“I bet he did,” I mentioned, glaring playfully at Trevor._

_“What? I love you,” he said, rubbing at his neck._

_I shook my head, “I love you too.”_

The sudden blare of my phone came through, interrupting my thoughts. I groaned and reached inside my purse, again not paying attention to who was calling, “Henshall & Langan, Trevor Langan’s line. This is Noa.”

“ _You never know how ridiculous that sounds until it is you on the other end of it_ ,” Trevor mused as he chuckled.

“Trevor,” I breathed out, smiling at the man’s voice.

“ _Hey, just wanted to let you know we’re back. Where are you?_ ”

“Oh, back already?” I glanced at my wristwatch and noticed that again, I had been lost in thought for nearly three hours and since it was summertime, the sun wasn’t setting until way past eight in the evening, “Jesus, I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

He chuckled, “ _Hey, it’s ok. Where are you? Are you close?_ ”

“Uh,” I said, shuffling to my feet and making my way back to the SUV, “actually, I don’t know, but I can’t be too far. I’ll be there soon, I promise.”

“ _Ok, be careful on the road. Don’t rush to get here, you’re fine_.”

I breathed out and nodded, hanging up the phone. “Shit! I didn’t say anything and just hung up on his face,” I made quick work of my fingers, texting him back and apologizing for hanging up without responding. He replied by saying that he hoped I relaxed on the weekend at the pool party.

I ignored the text message and started the car, putting my GPS for the address of the firm. Traffic wasn’t all too bad so it only took me about twenty minutes to make it back to the firm. I exited the SUV with my purse and rode up the elevator and made it to the office.

There, I could hear, faintly, the conversation the men were having, but it wasn’t until I got close that I heard what was being said, “I like my women like I like my peanut butter,” Trevor said.

“And, how is that? Spreadable?” quipped Simmons.

The men laughed before Trevor could respond, “Chunky,” he said, eliciting ooh’s from the partners.

I smiled and decided now was a good time to speak, “I’m sorry, I lost track of time at the park.”

The men snapped their heads to look at me and smiled, “Stop apologizing, Noa, sheesh. Are you ready to go? We can stop for dinner on our way back.”

“If you’re ready, I am. Would you like me to drive?” I asked, glancing at all of them.

“I got it this time,” he said approaching me, “Let me know if you need me back for court, Crenshaw. Do _not_ stonewall me, I know where you live,” he chuckled as we walked.


	6. Company Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lighthearted fun at the Company Pool Party. Trevor pours a little bit of his heart out and gathers strength to ask Noa out.

“Tristan, I cannot believe I let you talk me into buying this bikini set,” I said from my room.

“Well, let’s just say, Trevor will love it,” he mentioned, chuckling.

I opened my bedroom door quickly, blowing air into my hair causing it to fan out to the sides.  I glared at the handsome man in front of me and watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Damn, if I were straight, we’d be fucking,” Tristan mused.

I rapidly deflated and placed my hands on my hips, turning to look at myself on my mirror.  I was wearing a green two-piece bikini.  The top was high neck and it crossed into an x at my back and the bottoms were of a bikini cut with metal rings at the hips.  It really was a flattering bathing suit for my body shape and type and it did not expose too much. 

It was still professional for the type of setting we were going to be in, “Shut up,” I said smiling, “Come in here and help me finish putting on my unicorn snot.”

“What the hell is unicorn snot?” Tristan asked.

“It’s glittery sunscreen,” I answered.

“Trying to sparkle for the Langan man,” he quipped.

I turned and slapped him on his chest, “Stop,” I said smirking.

He chuckled, “We can all see you like each other,” he said staring at me through the mirror, “It’s a matter of time.”

“All?”

“Well, Jeanine and I can see you like each other.  It’s fine, I don’t think you’ll be fired if you decided to date the boss, but I do think you’ll be moved to assist Henshall or some junior partner instead of Langan,” he mused as he worked my shoulders and back.

“Well,” I said sighing, “we’ll cross that bridge if we even get to it. Are you done?  We’re going to be late.”

“Yes, what are you wearing on top of the bathing suit?” he asked, rubbing his hands together to get rid of any remaining lotion.

“These high waist jean shorts and this island vibes crop top,” I said turning to him, “Oh, and my Birkenstocks.”

“Noa Diaz,” Tristan exclaimed, his mouth hanging agape.

“What,” I asked, looking down at my body, as I grabbed my shorts.

“I did not know you had a nipple pierced,” he said, covering his mouth with his hand, hiding his amused grin.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my crop top on, “It’s not that big of a deal.  My nipples are going to be marked against this fabric all day long so please, let’s not make it about my tits.”

He snickered and sat on my bed, “I just want to know how long it’ll take before Trevor says something smart about it to you.”

I glared at him as I put my hair in a messy bun and pressing my baseball cap on. I pushed the loose strands from my face and achieved an overall look for a pool party, “I’ll let you know as soon as it happens, now let’s go,” I chided once more as I placed my sunglasses on my nose.

We walked out of my building, my phone, credit card/cash clip, and with my keys in hand.  I was not bringing a bag for this party, as I knew for sure I was to spend it mingling with the prominent clients as well as moving around and needed to have everything close by in case something did happen.  We called a Lyft and arrived in SoHo at The James hotel where the reserved rooftop pool and bar were ours until six in the evening.  It was barely noon, but the party was bound to start soon and we needed to be there in case something came up. 

We approached the front desk, “Hi, excuse us, we’re here for the Henshall & Langan pool party.”

The blonde woman behind the desk scoffed and raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “You are?”

I looked at Tristan and removed my sunglasses, “Yes, we are,” I said sternly, “Could we have our access cards?”

“Um,” she said, shuffling for the phone, “I’ll have to make a call to Mr. Henshall or Mr. Langan, one moment please.”

I scoffed and shook my head, mumbling under my breath, “Noa,” I heard behind me.

I turned slowly and saw Trevor Langan in all his glory.  His bathing suit rode low on his hips and he was wearing a short sleeve linen shirt.  He had his aviators on and his toes were out in his sandals, “Trevor, thank God!”

“Why are you not upstairs?  Everybody is bound to arrive soon,” he said, eyeing me carefully.

“Well, we have a _situation_ here with the loutish blonde behind the counter,” I said turning and crossing my arms.

Trevor chuckled behind me, “Give them the key cards, now, please.  And, next time, please don’t question my guests, especially my employees.  I already gave you a list of people who are not to be sent up under any circumstances, understood?”

The blonde nodded and averted her eyes, handing us our key cards.  Tristan and I headed towards the elevator without chancing a glance to the man, “Someone’s hungry for a piece of Noa,” Tristan mentioned playfully.

I pinched his ribs and he yelped, “So help me God, Tristan,” I warned.

“Fine, fine, but you can’t deny he _was_ looking at you like he wanted to devour you.”

I smirked and looked at him, deciding to ignore his comment and placing my sunglasses back on.  Exiting the elevator on the rooftop, the view was spectacular.  Tristan and I had spotted some chairs near where the rest of the staff were sitting at and after greetings and small talk we found three chairs that the sun was hitting beautifully and we were close enough to the bar and had a view of the entire rooftop.  I had already vowed and let known that I was not drinking: alcohol, still water, and heat did not go well and though I could hold my own, I did not want to risk anything by being inebriated.   

The staff was already getting comfortable and was enjoying the pool, some had already started drinking, and others were laying catching up on their vitamin D.  Tristan and I decided to chill by the pool and catch up on our tans.  Tristan removed his guayabera and his boating shoes and placed his sunglasses on his face, leaning back on the chair and enjoying his beer.  I chuckled at the man’s easiness; he truly had all the confidence in the world.  I removed my Birkenstocks and then my shorts and folded them neatly, not allowing for my money or keys to fall out; finally, I removed my crop top, fanning myself with it lightly as I placed it atop my jean shorts.  I moved everything to my right side, between Tristan’s and I chairs and sat back.

My ocean water and Tristan’s beer sat neatly in the table between us, and our phones were there on full volume, just in case our bosses needed us for something.  Through my sunglasses I could see the sheen and sparkle of the glittery sunscreen I had applied in my home and I smiled lightly.  It didn’t take long for the area to be filled with people that both I knew and did not but I didn’t pay too much attention to it all.  Jeanine had finally joined us and we were laughing and chatting up a storm when suddenly the air around me changed. 

I could feel him in the air. 

I knew he had finally made it up to the roof.  I glanced towards the elevators and saw as his bathing suit hugged his hips and his linen shirt had now been open, exposing the incredibly toned body of Trevor Langan.  His smile was to die for and that happy trail… God, that happy trail! 

“Noa,” Tristan said.

“W—What,” I responded dryly.

“Babe, you’re drooling,” he snickered, turning to Jeanine.

I rolled my eyes and sat up on my chair, folding my legs underneath me and grabbing my ocean water from the table.  I saw as Trevor made his way around and I continued to engage in the conversation I was in with Jeanine and Tristan. 

I was finally able to remove my stare from the man and was actually laughing heartily when he snuck up on us, “Jeanine, it’s nice to see you so relaxed and at ease,” he said from beside me.

“Well, it’s nice when you two have someone else to do all the stressful work for a change,” she responded, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the tall man.

“Tristan,” he said, “I’m sorry for that mishap downstairs.  She’s been spoken to.”

“Oh,” Tristan said, sitting up and nursing his beer, “I’m sure Noa would’ve _spoken_ to her too if you wouldn’t have shown up in time.”

My company chuckled in amusement, “I think it’s great you find my tongue-lashings amusing.  Except when they’re directed towards you, Tristan Walter Walsh,” I said with a smirk.

“Yea,” Tristan breathed out, rubbing his brow, “She used my government name, I think it’s time for a refill,” he mentioned as he stood, “Jeannie, you want something?”

“No,” Jeanine responded to her shortened name, “Thank you.”

“Noa,” he addressed me and I looked up, thankful for our sunglasses.  I don’t think I could’ve handled his blue eyes right now, “Come with me, I have someone who would like to greet you.”

“Greet me?” I parroted, coming to a stand, “Who wants to greet me?”

“You’ll see,” he said.  I knelt to grab my shorts, “You don’t have to do all that, just come with me.”

I looked at him over my shoulders and stood, grabbing my ocean water and phone to walk besides him, “You look beautiful,” he spoke softly, stopping me on my tracks.

“Trevor,” I warned.

“No, hear me out.  I’ve been watching you, ever since you walked into my office the day of the interview. I had been so tired of watching these girls throw themselves at me and get giddy and flirtatious every time I would stare at them, but then I saw you with the Beauchamp’s and I knew you were someone I could trust, it's why I dismissed you so curtly,” he paused looking at me.  I smiled at him and allowed him to continue, “And, then, that comment you said,” he smirked.

“Trevor, if you’re going to pull my leg about that comment... it’s been three months, don’t do it now,” I said, smiling bashfully.

“I’m not,” he responded, “It’s why I like you.  You know when to remain quiet and listen, and you know how to hold your ground and stand up when it’s needed to.  I like you, not only because you’re beautiful, but because you challenge me and keep me on my toes,” he paused momentarily to loop his arm around my waist, guiding me towards the mezzanine terrace of the rooftop, “Plus, my parents already like you so, that’s a win in my book,” he finished, smiling his boyish smile.

I nudged him with my shoulder, “So, what are you trying to say, Counselor?” I asked, gnawing at my bottom lip.

“What I’m saying, Noa is, I like you and I’d like to court you, if you’d let me,” he finished nonchalantly.

I smirked and studied his face, again thankful for the safety shield that my sunglasses and his were providing.  The wind blew and the sweet, peachy smell of my unicorn snot engulfed my nostrils, my loose strands of hair sticking to my lips.  Every time the wind blew I was reminded of my father’s words ‘love is carried on the breeze’ and I knew I had to at least let my guard down momentarily, especially in this moment.  I removed my sunglasses and watched as he did the same.  His eyes seemed bluer with the sun hitting his face from his profile and my smile grew at the sight of his sun-kissed face. 

I tilted my cap back a little, still shielding my eyes from the blinding sun, “I let you, Counselor.”

He smiled brightly and bit his lip, “Wouldn’t want it any other way,” he said, turning his head to a group of men by the railing, “Fito, I brought you somebody.”

We quickly approached the group of men and they turned at the sound of Trevor’s voice, “Adolfo Beauchamp,” I said, placing my sunglasses on the visor of my cap as I walked to hug the man that I’d known for a little over five years, “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” he begun, his accent prominent, “Trevor here is a longtime family friend, his father and I go way back and when he reached out a couple of months back asking me about you and your work ethic, all I told him was that he’d be a fool to let you go.”

“And, I am no fool,” Trevor said, chuckling behind his whisky tumbler.

“I’m glad you learned,” Adolfo mentioned, “Took him nearly thirty-three years to admit that,” he chuckled.

“So, how long are you in town for?” I asked Adolfo.

“For a couple of days on business,” he mumbled, quickly dismissing talk about work, “The real question here is, why are you working with this bambalán instead of being out there in a PR firm?”

Trevor opened his mouth in shock, “Fito, I’ll have you know she’s incredible at her job.  I need her by my side,” he said, chuckling.

“Then marry her, cernícalo,” Adolfo admonished playfully.

“Hmm,” Trevor hummed, a playful grin on his face, “You’re going to have to help with that one, Fito.  She despises me.”

“I do not!” I said, playfully patting his chest, “He just needs to understand that I won’t back down just because he’s my _boss_ , right Adolfo?”

Adolfo smirked and took a sip of his rum, “Trevor,” he began, his accent seeming more prominent at the mention of Trevor’s name, “It took me a little while to get used to this one’s mouth,” he said pointing at me, but his eyes remained playful, “When she finished with the first publicity campaign, she made the firm and my company double what was planned.  And, that was on social media alone,” Trevor glanced at me and sipped his whisky quietly, “Listen to her, it’ll do you some good,” Adolfo finished, patting him on his arm, “Now go, enjoy yourselves,” he dismissed us.

Trevor and I exchanged glances and smiled coyly at each other, “Oh, and Noa,” Adolfo said before we disappeared down the stairs, “Save a dance for me. I’ll talk to the DJ,” he finished, winking.

I nodded and giggled, jogging down the steps.  I had placed my phone in my bottoms, having no pockets where to put it and not wanting to leave it behind in case Tristan or Jeanine needed me.  We were walking back towards the bar when Trevor stopped me, “What does bambalán mean?”

I chuckled, “It means foolish or lazy, but I think he meant it as the former, though.”

“And that other word he said, what was it?  Cer—”

“Cernícalo,” I mentioned, receiving a nod from him, “Well, it’s actually a bird; a hawk.  Again, I believe he meant ‘lout',” I said, stepping closer to him, my voice dropping several octaves.

“Ooh,” he said, his breath catching in his throat, “Do not play with fire, Diaz.”

“It’s pretty hot out here already, what difference does it make?” I flirted heavily.

“How much have you had to drink?” he said, not meaning anything by it, but just wanting to find out if I was in all my senses.

I saw he was holding less than a finger of whisky in his glass tumbler. Feeling bold, I snatched his tumbler away and downed the brown liquid effortlessly, “About a quarter of a shot of whisky,” I said, handing him the tumbler back.

He breathed through his nose and smirked, “You’re right,” he said, biting his lip.

“About what?” I mentioned, cocking my head to the side, teasingly narrowing my eyes at him.

He stepped closer to my body and my heart dropped, “It is hot out here, maybe you need to cool down,” he finished pushing me into the pool.

I squealed as I went down, feeling my body hit the water. I closed my eyes to prevent my contacts from popping out like they had during my breakdown at the beginning of the week.  What was left of my ocean water had already combined with the pool water, and my phone… Jesus, my phone.  I swam underneath the water to where I saw slightly the shaky image of the pool steps and exited the pool, touching my cap to make sure that my sunglasses were still on and surprisingly they still were.  I pinched my nose and wrung out my hands, ridding them of the droplets that were fast falling down them.  I saw Trevor and several others laughing at misfortune and I smirked and bit my lip as I approached that tall man. 

He opened his arms as is if he was welcoming in a hug, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist myself.”

I placed my hands on my hips and felt my phone peaking out of my bottoms, “Trevor, my phone,” I said through my lashes.

His eyes went wide and he looked at my hip, “Shit!  Noa!” he said, realizing what he had done, “I’m sorry, I’ll replace it. We can go to the Apple Store tomorrow, I promise.”

“Oh,” I said nodding at his every word as I stepped closer, “I know you’re good for it, I just want payback,” I shouted as I pushed him into the pool, but not before he made quick way of grabbing my wrist, pulling me down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a second part, don't think I'll leave you hanging like that.


	7. Company Pool Party, 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature content ahead. Sexual language and acts at play, proceed at your own risk.

We both emerged from the water, shaking our heads to rid of any falling droplets from our face, “That was good, but I got you again,” he said, backstroking towards the wall at the opposite side of the pool.

I followed him, “You’re a man, you have more strength than I do.  That’s not fair,” I said pouting.

“Oh, poor baby is pouting,” he mumbled, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and reached the wall at the same time he had.  He placed his hands flat on the ledge and pushed his body up and out of the pool.  He stood above me and extended his arm towards me, “What?” I asked, “You can’t pull me out.”

“Yes, I can and I will now take my arm,” he said, bracing himself.

“Trevor, y—you can’t pull me out!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because,” I said, looking down at his feet, “I’m too heavy,” I said softly, slowly looking up at him.

His eyes were warm and lovingly.  He smiled and shook his head, “Grab my arm, please,” he said; locking eyes with me, “Humor me.”

I rolled my eyes at his insistence and placed both of my hands on his right forearm.  He wrapped his left hand around my right wrist and pulled upwards, skillfully bringing my knees to the ledge of the pool where he planted me slowly and then helped me to a stand. 

He bent his body down to reach my ear, “You’re not heavy, Noa.  And, for what is worth, I don’t ever and I mean _ever_ want to hear you address yourself as so. Understood?”

His lips were brushing the shell of my ear and a shiver ran down my spine as I smiled and nodded.  He straightened up and walked us to the bar that happened to be a couple of pool chairs down from where I had been seating with Tristan and Jeanine.  They had seen the interaction between Trevor and I and were only smirking at me.  I rolled my eyes and threw Tristan my phone. 

We waited in line for a few short minutes before we made it to the bartender and his small bar setup, “What will it be, Mr. Langan?”

“I’ll have whisky, straight.  And, for the lady,” he trailed off looking at me.

“Oh,” I smiled, “um,” I eyed the options of the provided menu for the event, “Oh, I’ll have a piña colada, virgin.”

“You really are not drinking,” Trevor asked, smirking.

I shook my head and smiled, bringing my sunglasses down from my cap visor and placing them on my face, “Nope,” I placed my hands on my hips, “like I told Tristan; alcohol, still water, and heat do not make for a good combination.”

“Oh please,” he said, throwing his head back and laughing, “you were drunk that night you returned to the office.  I’m pretty sure you can hold your own.”

I opened my mouth and swatted his arm, “You knew?”

He grabbed his bicep with the opposite hand, “Ow!  And, of course I knew.  You smelled of perfume, you were chewing gum, and your eyes were glossy.  You and Tristan both, had been drinking since you left the interview.”

My mouth had been agape from the moment he’d begun his sentence and all I could do was shake my head in disbelief, “Whisky, straight and a piña colada, Mary style.”

I chuckled at the choice of words of the bartender and grabbed my drink and begun walking away, “You really owe me a new phone, Trevor.”

“I was serious about going to the Apple Store tomorrow, I’ll even pick you up,” he offered, “We’ll make it a date,” he whispered closely.

I giggled and sipped my piña colada; “It’s Sunday, where are we going? Brunch and the Yankees v. Mets game?”

Trevor looked at me, surprise all over his face, “ _You_ watch baseball?”

I scoffed and stopped him a few steps from my pool chair, “I played softball from the moment I turned five until I graduated college,” I stood closer to him, rising on my tiptoes, I whispered to him, “How do you think I got this ass?”

I walked away and sat next to Tristan and watched as Trevor stood, rooted to his spot.  From afar, I could see Trevor’s cheeks had reddened and it wasn’t because of the sun, I knew better than that.  I leaned back and allowed the sun to kiss my skin and dry me up.  I hadn’t planned on getting too wet but of course, Trevor Langan had made sure of that.  Tristan and Jeanine had made it a point to bombard me with questions as to where had Trevor taken me, what had we spoken about, and what was that exchange that render him speechless. 

I kept hidden the fact that Trevor had asked me out on a date and that said date was tomorrow.  It wasn’t that I was ashamed in any form of my boss; it was just that he was my boss! There had to be a sense of decorum in front of our coworkers and colleagues.  Yes we had been flirting today and any one with eyes could definitely see what had been going on but if you had been by the office and had seen my interaction with my boss, you could also see that we were the same way in the office as well.  Of course, it was an office setting and I challenged him way less but the frequent clients knew that Trevor and I had a good work relationship and we never overstepped our boundaries.  It was always respectful and it would remain respectful above it all. 

Whether we worked out or not, I vowed to keep it respectful. 

The day had progressed effortlessly and we had all mingled with the clients that were there and I have had my dance with Adolfo, which proved to be a great hit with both guests and staff members.  The afternoon was beginning to wind down and you had all levels of inebriated folks.  No one was sober, well, except for me.  Throughout the course of the day we had exchanged glances but that was it.  He had thrown other staff members in the pool, like his partner Henshall, Jeanine, and Tristan.  He had his fun in the pool; all the while I sat and enjoyed the rays as well as chatted with my coworkers.

“Ready to go?” Tristan asked, buttoning his guayabera.

“Uh, yes.  Let me find Trevor and let him know that I’m heading out and you should find Henshall and do the same,” I mentioned to Tristan as I slipped in my denim shorts.

He nodded in agreeance and surveyed our surroundings until his stare landed on the person he was looking for.  He put on his boating shoes and told me he’d meet me by the elevators.  I slipped my feet through my Birkenstocks as I bunched my shirt in my hands to place it over my head.  I yawned; I was incredibly tired and hungry for a full meal. 

I saw Langan talking to Adolfo and I quickly approached, tapping my pockets to make sure that I had everything I had came in with, “Trevor, Adolfo,” I interrupted politely, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out.  I think the handful of people left you can manage with,” I quipped.

“Oh, yes, yes,” Adolfo said, leaning forward and kissing my cheeks twice, “Listen,” he begun, fetching and opening his wallet to retrieve a business card, “when you get tired of this one here, give them a call.  I know for sure they would love to have you.”

I looked at the business card and up at Trevor.  It seemed highly disrespectful of my part to accept a business card in front of my current boss, “We already discussed it, Noa.  It’s fine,” he said behind his tumbler.

I raised my brows and took the card, pulling my credit card/cash clip and slipping it in, “Gracias, Adolfo; it was a treat to see and dance with you,” I smiled.

“Who’s taking you home?” Trevor asked.

“Tristan and I shared a Lyft here so that’s what we’re doing.  We live several blocks from each other, we’ll be fine,” I mentioned.

“Still up for tomorrow,” he quickly said, smiling.

I took the time to look at him.  He had been sipping and enjoying his whisky all throughout the afternoon and he seemed completely fine, I wondered if that was his drink of choice because he had developed a sense of tolerance towards it.  I smiled back at him and nodded slowly, “What time will you pick me up?”

“I’ll be there at eight, what’s your apartment number?”

“Oh,” Adolfo piped up, “You asked her out?” he grumbled, grinning.

“I did but I also ruined her phone when I threw her in the pool,” Trevor awarded, “I’m buying her a new one tomorrow.”

“Pick the most expensive one, Noa.  Que te corteje bien, ¿eh?” he whispered loudly so that Trevor could hear.

I laughed and nodded, “Five delta,” I mentioned as I turned to walk towards the elevator to meet with Tristan, a big smile on my face.

Tristan and I made our way downstairs and he called for a Lyft since my phone had drowned and was no longer functional.  We waited approximately fifteen minutes before it got there and it took us home.  I insisted on seeing Tristan be dropped off first due to the state he was in, even though I knew Jacob would take care of him, I just needed to do so for my peace of mind. 

After Tristan was dropped off, the driver took me to my address where I thanked and waved him goodbye.  I entered my apartment slowly, taking off my shoes at the entrance.  I locked the door and knelt to pick up my shoes and carry them back to my room where I quickly made work of disrobing just to hop in the shower to rid my body and hair of the chlorine and sweat of the day.

As I was washing my hair, I couldn't help but recount the day. My mind slowly drifted to the memory of Trevor.  The way he looked so effortless in his navy Nautica swim trunks and how well they rode on his hips.  The perfect fit of his linen shirt and how well it hugged his shoulders and biceps. Trevor was a man in every sense of the word and when he finally unbuttoned his shirt, what hid underneath it was something I wasn’t prepared for. 

His chest was ample and had scarce wisps of brown across it.  It was sturdy and as you trailed your gaze down the torso of the tall man, the wisps seemed even scarcer until you reached his navel where they gathered thickly to form a prominent happy trail.  The God forsaken happy trail!  I heard myself moan and I noticed my hands had wandered at the thought of Trevor Langan.  They were running wildly down my body, gripping and caressing where they stopped. 

I threw my head back unabashedly and my mouth hung open as my fingers reached the little button between my legs.  My moans were long and throaty and I couldn’t help but to prop my leg on the shower ledge as I inserted two fingers into my core, “Trevor,” I said in a breathy sigh.  I was doing work of both of my hands, my right hand’s fingers inside of me whilst my left hand’s fingers were working furiously at my bundle of my nerves.  I leaned my back against the shower wall and pummeled my hand deeper within my walls, feeling myself contract around my fingers. 

I moaned and bit my lip, clamping my eyes shut, feeling my arousal closer than before. I curled my fingers forward to feel that pillowy wall and felt my legs tremble, “Fuck.  Me,” I drowned out, feeling my orgasm on the brink.  I swiped my fingers across my engorged bundle of nerves and held my breath, feeling my body tense and shudder under my own nimble touch.  I yelped once I got a hold of my bearings, feeling my chest rise at every shuddering breath I took and I smiled.  I ran my hands up and out from in between my legs and could feel the heat of my body as it thrummed. 

I finished with my shower and walked to my room wrapped in my towel to find fresh underwear and an old college shirt.  I brought my laptop to the kitchen and sat it on the counter as I chopped assorted bell peppers to have them seer in the pan on the other side of my kitchen. 

I was catching up on my shows whilst I nursed a glass of wine when an incoming Skype message came through, _Do you have any allergies?_

It was Trevor, of course, just what I needed after having fucked myself not too long ago to the thought of him, **Cats, but if you’re asking for food allergies, I have sensitivity to tomatoes.**

_Do you not eat pizza then?  It’s that why you’re so bitter all the time? ;)_

I chuckled at the message as I poured the bell peppers on the pan and stirred them effortlessly, **Screw you, Langan.  I’ll have you know that I can and do eat pizza.  I just make sure I carry Benadryl everywhere I go.**

_Ah, resourceful woman… I like that.  I see you got home safe, unless I’m talking to someone who’s pretending to be you._

I shook my head and dropped the knife, ripping paper towel from the roll to dry my hands, **It’s me, you caught me at a good time too.**

I poured the cut up chicken into the pan, stirring it slightly as I added the white sauce.  I poured the blend of spices and flavors on top and stirred gently, awaiting the response from my boss.

_What are you doing?_

**Cooking.  My boss had this company pool party and he only fed us hors d’oeuvres, fruits, and alcohol, what an ass right? xD**

_Sounds like one!  Why didn’t you tell him you were hungry, I’m sure he would’ve taken you out to eat…_

**Between you and I, I hate the guy. I don’t even know why I agreed to go out with him in the first place.**

_Oooh, you’re cold, Diaz.  Don’t go breaking the man’s heart._

**I won’t, unless he breaks mine first.**

_Not a chance!_

I smiled at Trevor’s admission.  Even though we were bantering, we were opening up conversation and admitting to feelings without having to actually speak about them seriously. I busied myself with my stove, I really was hungry and if I didn’t finish, I was going to die of starvation. I continued to play my shows, forgetting about Trevor’s open chat.  I plated my food and walked with my laptop to my living room and sat on the couch, folding my legs underneath my body as I played the current episode I was watching on my laptop screen.  I heard my computer’s ring for an incoming Skype call, Trevor was calling so I paused the TV and put my feet on the ground, lowering my body to sit on the floor.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I asked once I answered the call.

I chanced a glance to the screen and noticed the look of concern the man sported, “ _I could ask you the same thing._ ”

I furrowed my brow and face palmed myself, “Oh, Trevor!  I am so sorry,” I relented, bringing my hand down, “I was cooking and got distracted with my show,” I breathed out and offered a sheep smile, “I’m sorry.”

He let his shoulders relax and he smiled, _Jesus Trev!_ “ _No, no, I’m sorry.  I just jumped to conclusions and since I can’t call you well, I worried._ ”

“That’s sweet of you,” I said, bringing my spoon to my mouth.

“ _You can cook?_ ” he asked, raising his eyebrow and curling his mouth into a smirk.

“If I want to survive I have to eat, Trevor.”

“ _What’s on the menu?_ ”

“Uh,” I looked at my plate and smiled, raising my stare to meet his on my laptop screen, “Creamy chicken with vegetables.  Oh,” I said, reaching behind my laptop to my plate of pita, “and pita bread,” I said as I ripped a piece, dipping it in the plate.

“ _Looks delicious_ ,” he said, running a towel through his hair.

“I’m glad you know how to shower, Counselor.  Wouldn’t want to go on a date with you tomorrow and smell chlorine,” I quipped.

“ _And, here I thought that chlorine was an aphrodisiac_ ,” he insinuated with his eyes.

“I mean, it can be if that’s your thing, you know.  But, I’m not into dating serial killers or homicidal maniacs…” I tittered.

He laughed on his end, “ _Funny, smart, and witty; is there an endearing quality you do not possess, Ms. Diaz?_ ”

“I already agreed to go on a date with you, Langan,” I bashed playfully, rolling my eyes, “You don’t have to woo me into saying yes again,” I smiled.

“ _Ha!  If tomorrow goes how I’ve planned, I have a feeling I’ll be wooing you for quite some time to come_.”

I raised my brow in curiosity, “Getting cocky already, I see.  What do you have planned for us tomorrow?”

“ _I believe the word you used was ‘gloat’_ ,” he said, narrowing his stare, “ _And, you’re just going to have to wait and see.  We’ll have fun_ ,” he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

I hummed and cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at him.  He chuckled on the other side and shook his head, seemingly unimpressed at my antics.  I repeated my motions but this time cocking my head to the other side, causing him to laugh and clap his hands, “You really are not telling me?”

“ _No, you’ll know nothing until tomorrow. Understood?_ ”

I hummed once more and smirked, tucking my now wavy hair behind my ear, “Understood.”


End file.
